Talk:Melandru's Shot
Melandru's Shot...related skill's Melandru's Arrows, why? i know they have both Melandru in their name but.. i don't think that's a good related skill. Tomoko Pink Angel 13:52, 12 January 2007 (CST) :They both are skills that have an additional effect on enchanted foes - GregPalo 06:54, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::Those are both diffrent effects, if so you need like 20 other skills to add to this.. it's no related skill for me Tomoko Pink Angel 13:52, 12 January 2007 (CST) :::No, these are 2 of the 3''' ranger skills that have additional effect on enchanted foes the other being Melandru's Assault which is a pet attack so not entirely related. These 2 are bow-attack-esque skills, both elites, and both with an additional effect on enchanted foes. They are clearly related - GregPalo 12:49, 14 January 2007 (CST) :why is this related to prepared shot? both are elite bow attacks, but thats the only relation. ::gaining energy. Lord of all tyria 13:54, 21 July 2007 (CDT) durr update This is now useless in PvE and pretty nice in PvP. May even replace Cripshot? (w/ Seeking Arrows) (T/ ) 02:56, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :Eh, maybe see a this and Cripshot...only because this requires a moving foe (but still not hard to acquire)--Manbeast15 03:47, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah...this was my favorite elite in PvE and PvP....now I don't care for it at all. >< -Kaos Mastr 04:47, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::::IMO the related skills should be changed, it is now in no way related to Prepared Shot, perhaps a little to Melandru's Arrows. It does resemble Hunter's Shot closely now, just with some more damage, and cripple added to bleeding. Breintje 09:40, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :It won't replace cripshot, it recharges too slow. Hard to keep it on multiple targets and if the opposing team is using a draw whore, it'll be stripped consistently. Plus, poison is better pressure (apply poison). It could see use in some condition based pressure teams, but it'd require some pretty good communication. '''— Powersurge360Violencia 02:38, 9 August 2008 (UTC) ::Use with Gale? (T/ ) 02:41, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::The problem with the "knocked down" thing with this and Hunter's Shot is that with aftercast it gives your arrow of a second to get there before they're back up on their feet, and probably not moving, unless you use YMLaD or an IAS (I think) --Gimmethegepgun 03:14, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I thought IAS had no effect on attacks with activation times. Like Quick Shot. (T/ ) 03:27, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::::That's why I said "(I think)" --Gimmethegepgun 03:27, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::I read through the talkpage and IAS has no effect whatsoever on Quick Shot. Read the Wind does, though. So this could possibly still work with Gale/Shock...either at really close range and/or a Recurve and/or RtW. Need to test. (T/ ) 03:43, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Okay. Aftercast delay is 0.75 seconds and Melandru's Shot activates in 1.00 seconds. Knockdown lasts 2.00 seconds. So you have 0.25 seconds of flight time to land the shot. Now, based on the information at Bow, if you used Read the Wind, you can use a Recurve Bow from Shortbow range and it should work...However, if you get in to ~1/2 Shortbow range, then you could even use a Flatbow...I think. So in PvP, you'd need to forgo Apply Poison, I guess...unless you wanted to use Poison Tip Signet. Hmm. Single-target lockdown/anti-kiting build. I'll go run some actual tests on Isle of the Nameless though, just to make sure. (T/ ) 04:03, 10 August 2008 (UTC)